A typical electrochemical cell has a cathode and an anode which participate in an electrochemical reaction. Some electrochemical cells (e.g., rechargeable batteries) may undergo a charge/discharge cycle involving stripping and deposition of metal (e.g., lithium metal) on the surface of the anode accompanied by parasitic reactions of the metal on the anode surface with other cell components (e.g., electrolyte components), wherein the metal can diffuse from the anode surface during discharge. The efficiency and uniformity of such processes can affect efficient functioning of the electrochemical cell. In some cases, one or more surfaces of one or more electrodes may become uneven as the electrochemical cell undergoes repeated charge/discharge cycles, often due to uneven redeposition of an ion dissolved in the electrolyte. The roughening of one or more surfaces of one or more electrodes can result in increasingly poor cell performance. Despite the various approaches proposed for forming electrodes and forming interfacial and/or protective layers, improvements are needed.